Denial of faith
by Knuckles3000
Summary: Knuckles the echinda has begun to deny his destiney and has grown tired of his emerald-watching which obviously causes problems in the end.He must battle through thieves and darkness itself to regain his glory.Rated PG-13 for violence and swearing
1. Default Chapter

A gaurdien,a gaurdien who protects something with seemingly no purpose.  
That was what Knuckles the echinda was.He had scowled many times in his  
child hood about it,before the emerald had an actual purpose.He learned  
later that it was able to nueatralize the power of the chaos emeralds.  
But it wasn't ever much good.The first time it could be used the  
creature played a trick with it's positive and negative powers.The   
second the beast merely changed it's tatics,and the master emerald  
again became useless.Actually it was more of a hassel then a gift.The  
Master Emerald was surly bueatiful,but that only brought Rouge,who  
haunts him to this day.And even the super powers of the emerald,turning  
something to super form for a few seconds,was used against him and he  
had to get rid of the power.The gaurdien scowled again at it,cursing  
it for ruining his life.He had lost everything to it.What had he know?  
Love?Power?  
Bah!His so called love was a thief and his power was used twenty-four  
seven protecting the blasted thing.The facts were clear.Knuckles was  
a puppet to it,a puppet with no other purpose but to gaurd a gem.  
Knuckles even began to belive the confounded gem had a mind of it's  
own,manipulating thing's for it's fun and protection.Knuckles didn't  
have much time to ponder this,as there was a thief about,he could sense  
it.And puppet or not,it was his destiney to protect it.He inhaled,  
craked his overly large nuckles,and waited.He saw a shadow whip by and  
heared the sound of moving feet.Knuckles didn't have to guess twice on  
who it was.The thing moved again.Knuckles readied for an attack.He  
could feel the cold breaze as it rushed by him.He closed his eyes and  
turned.  
"Black Wave!"  
"Thunder Arrow!"  
The two attacks collided with no affect.Rouge the bat was however  
suprised by the retaliation and fell over.She stood up and began going  
to a fit,a fit she went through every time she failed to capture the  
emerald(which sometimes lead to many bashes and bruises for Knuckles).  
"Why do you love that stupid jewel so much?"Rouge yelled at it.  
Knuckles didn't answer,he only stared at Rouge with angry eyes.  
"What are you so mad at me for?"Rouge asked angrily,"you should have  
gotten used to it by now,and I fed your stupid chao didn't I?"  
While heros likes Sonic or Tails were to busy working out or saving the  
day Knuckles spent his spare time with his chao in a hidden garden  
to the south which Rouge had found,unsuprisingly.The gaurdien would  
often spend his time with his three chao,which I won't go into detail  
just yet.Rouge stepped forward and up to Knuckles.This was always her  
second attempt to take the emerald.She would never be able to do it  
will pure fighting abilities,as even if she did win she would be in  
no condition to haul the emerald around.So she used her other skill,a  
skill she found more useful then her flying kicks or gliding wings,her  
charm.  
"I can't possibly beat a strong echinda like you,so why don't we just  
settle down and..."  
Knuckles wasn't in the mood.Usually he would humor her and go along  
with it until it came the part where they actually did anything.He  
would let Rouge think he was under her spell and snap out of it just in  
time,though he never really was,it was just their relationship.  
The echinda pushed her away from him,and she looked quite offended.  
"Why can't you be like normal men and have a nice pretty girl in your  
life?"She yelled,more flustered then ever.  
"Oh! Your a girl? As big of a pervert as you are,I would think you were  
a trans-sexual!"Knuckles yelled back.  
Insults were never his strong points,though his retort was probably  
much more clever then what I have written down,I was not there at the  
time and had to get most of the story from Biggs the Cat.  
"Shut your mouth you stupid gaurdien!"the bat hissed,"the only reason  
you still have that stupid jewel is because I GAVE it back to you!"  
"I Should have let you burn in that god-forsaken lava pit,maybe then  
you'll learn some manners you little wrench!"the echinda barked.  
Rouge would give anything to wipe that secure grin off the echinda's  
face,but she wasn't feeling up to another.She began to hover above him  
with her wings.  
"Fine,I'm leaving!A smart girl like me knows once shes not wanted."  
And with that Rouge the bat glided away,and Knuckles was left alone  
with the Master emerald.He should have let her have the master emerald  
and be over with it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The gaurdien circled the jewel with a mixture of hatred and  
understanding.In the past the emerald seemed so sacred,so holy,but  
Knuckles was beggining to develop his own theory.He couldn't destroy  
it,if he did it could just as easily be restored.But he didn't think  
he could spend another day with it either.He just sat down,staring at  
it's miraculous glow.It lit up the starry sky,but it wasn't enough  
to cheer up Knuckles.He couldn't remember the last time he had any fun,  
had a good nights sleep,or even ate properly.His whole life revolved  
around this gem and this gem alone.  
"Do what your heart desires."He told himself,his voice strong and full  
of new hope."  
"Or do what the faiths have ordered you too."Whispered a cold and  
emotionless voice in his ear.  
Knuckles turned to see the glowing eyes of a friend,of sorts.Para.An  
echinda with eyes like pale moons and fur like the night.He wasn't a  
very kind echinda,being the son of satan and all,but he made a good  
conversation,even if your depressed.  
"What do I care about the faiths and my destiney?"Knuckles asked.  
The black echinda threw his head back and laughed,a cold,chilling laugh  
which made the fur on Knuckles' neck stand on end.  
"You of all people should be concerned about your destiney,gaurdien."  
said Para,"You of all people should know the importance of this jewel."  
"Your joking me."Knuckles growled,"this jewel is sheltering the girl  
of my dreams,keeping me from doing things I love and the creatures I  
love as well."  
"Tikal.Fighting.And Chao."Para said,"Not much of a life."  
"Well it suits me just fine!"Knuckles yelled at him,"And what whould  
the son of Diablo know about a life?"  
Para merely laughed again,the diabolical chill would always haunt the  
gaurdien,even in his dreams.  
"I have a good enough life to suit me.A great girlfriend and all the  
poor slobs I can beat the crap out of,indeed my life is perfect."Para  
said proudly.  
"Isn't that nice?Well that dosn't help me now does it?"asked the  
gaurdien,flustered.  
Para walked around the Master emerald,obviously seeing some potential  
of evil admitting from it's glow,some possibility of mass destruction.  
"I will watch the emerald for you,gaurdien,"said Para slyly,"atleast  
for a month or two."  
"Yeah,right,I'm not stupid demon-spawn,I know you and your habbit  
of wanting to destroy the whole world,I think I'm fine,Thank You!"  
"If it makes you feel better,I was not planning on destroying the whole  
world,just a small clan that has begun to become an annoyance to me,"  
said the black echinda,"I will use the powers to rid myself of them,  
and then I will make sure that no bat is in ten miles of this emerald."  
Knuckles pondered this offer for a while.Para was strong enough to  
handle the master emerald,in fact he was alot stronger then Knuckles  
was.He could just get Mighty to look after the emerald,but Mighty had  
become slow over the years,and though he was indeed strong enough,Para  
was stronger still,and faster.  
"You will make sure that the emerald is safe then?"Knuckles asked  
nervously.  
"As I said before,no evil(besides me)will ever touch this emerald."Para  
said,certain that he had Knuckles right where he wanted him.  
"Then it is your duty to gaurd the emerald for a month."Knuckles said  
finally,"I will be going to see my chao in the hidden Hero garden to  
the south of island,do not,and I repeat,DO NOT, use the emerald for any  
other purpose but destroying your petty little clan."  
And with that he glided off.  
"Maybe I lied about the SIZE of the clan,but then again,I never thought  
anyone liked the casino in station square anyway."Para smirked,"Anyone  
who cheats Para out of ten thousand dollars is always doomed to die in  
the end." 


	2. Chapter 2:The war

Fawkes the pheonix chao(not some stupid Harry potter spoof,I just like  
the name so get off my back) stared longingly at the gate to the hidden  
garden.The master emerald had sent a telapathic message to him that  
told him a visitor was coming,but he knew not who.It could be Sonic or  
Tails,he thought they were quite nice,but tails always hit him in the  
face by accident with his tail,and Sonic couldn't sit still to pet him.  
It could be Shadow's spirit,or maybe Eggman.But Shadow couldn't feed  
him,and Eggman wasn't as kind as the others.Most of all he hated Rouge.  
She was the one who usually fed him,but she always said Knuckles was a  
bad person and showed the chao no real love.Knuckles was by far their  
favorite.He would tell them stories,feed them alot,and be overall a  
kind guy.The is who the chao waited for.He sat there for about an hour,  
wagging his tail.And then into the garden stept Knuckles the echinda.  
Song broke out from Fawkes' lips.He said praise to the Master Emerald  
for bringing him the news,and called to his other chao companions.  
Pepper,Knuckles' gold dragon chao,and Midnight,his purple pecock chao,  
skipped merrily over and pushed Knuckles to the ground.They jumped on  
the echinda's,who was now laughing with delight,begging for stories or  
good meals in their bizare launguage.The Gaurdien stood up and looked  
at the three chao with eyes full of happiness.They were like his  
children.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The days slipt by,one by one.It was beggining the second week.He had  
told chao's stories about Rouge,whitch made them hate her more.He fed  
them all the fruit from the trees,and had to get the chao to cast some  
magic on it for them to grow back.He even taught a few some fighting  
lessons for the chao karate tournement.He was now swimming with them  
in the pond,and losing.His laughter and joy could not be matched,he was  
the happiest gaurdien ever to live,and his chao the most joyful.He  
stopped and quite the race and sat on the fountain,watching the chao  
trade places for the lead.  
Then out came the person that ruined Knuckles' day.A armadillo with a  
yellow shirt,black jeans,and purple eyes.Subrosian.He was noted to be  
a god,or had the power of a god,or was the son of a god,or attended   
meatings with gods,or was simply a desperate man wishing for the powers  
or attention of a god.Whatever the case he was powerful,and had some  
association with gods,especially Odin the All-father who looked down  
upon him with great pleasure.  
"Trouble is amonst us gaurdien,I am glad I caught you.A swarm of  
monsters are approaching a villiage just east of the garden!"said he,  
nervous and tired from his journey.  
"Be back!"he called to his chao,whom were very dissapointed.  
Subrosian lead the way as quick as he could.He was a very forgetful  
person unless it came to who he was fighting.They stopped very often  
and doubled back many times.Knuckles soon took the lead,he remebered no  
villiage to the east of his garden but he was sure he could find it  
faster then the armadillo.They soon found it,and Subrosian was right,it  
was indeed under attack.  
Subrosian used the wrong term,however,once he said monsters,for that  
is not what they were.Robots,mechs,these are what the creatures were.  
"Sent by Robotnik no doubt!"Subrosian hissed.  
They robots were large,bigger then Eggman's creations tended to be.But  
Knuckles had fought bigger.  
Knuckles lept into the air and glided at his prey,as Subrosian  
unsheated his light saber and began to fight more closer prey.Subrosian  
cut through the metal as if it were paper,and sliced through the steel  
as if it were butter.Knuckles had his hands full judo-chopping his  
way through to get to the villiage,but he was determined to do so.  
He finally made it to the beggining area,and began evacuating the  
people as Subrosian was making good sport of the mechs.And he ran by  
some one whom changed his mood on life completly.An echinda(for it was  
an echinda tribe).A female echinda.She was the most bueatiful girl  
Knuckles had seen.She had the longest eye lashes,the prettiest eyes,the  
most gorgeous hair,fur color,skirt,and a few other qualities that would  
be against the rating of this story to go on about.Knuckles felt like  
kissing the woman right then and there,for he had fallen in love with  
her already.And she looked the same.Their faces neared eachother's and  
only stopped once an angry old man whacked him in the knee's and lead  
the girl away from him by her hand.The gaurdien stood there for another  
minute or so,and then ran back to help the armadillo 


End file.
